


The Art of Being Human [Fanmix]

by sapphire_child



Series: The Art of Being Human [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode AU: s03e08-09 Human Nature/Family of Blood, F/M, Fanmix, Rose is not John Smith's maid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child





	The Art of Being Human [Fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art of Being Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741715) by [sapphire_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child). 



 

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155122168@N03/36502431714/in/album-72157686374544840/)

**Bye Bye Birdie – Rosie**  
_I was never crazy for flowers,_  
_I confess that nothing left me colder;_  
 _I could watch a daisy for hours_  
 _And all I'd feel was several hours older!_  
 _Lilacs and lilies, any bloom you please,_  
 _All what they did was make me shrug or sneeze;_  
 _But now I love each blossom that I see,_  
 _For a lovely little rose loves me._

_Now my life is rosy, when I'm with my Rosie,_   
_With a girl like Rosie,_   
_How could I be blue?_   
_Hand in hand we'll mosey_   
_Me and little Rosie,_   
_We will be so cosy_   
_By a fire built for two._

_Oh! I once heard a poem that goes:_   
_"A rose is a rose is a rose"_   
_Well I don't agree,_   
_Take it from me,_   
_There's one rose sweeter than any that grows!_

_That's my Rosie,_   
_I'm so glad she chose me;_   
_Life is one sweet beautiful song to me!_

**Bic Runga – Sway**  
_Sometimes_  
 _When you and I collide_  
 _I fall into an ocean of you_  
 _Pull me out in time_  
 _Don't let me drown_  
 _Let me down_  
 _I say its all because of you and here I go_  
 _Losing my control_  
 _I'm practising your name_  
 _So I can say it to your face it doesn't seem right_  
 _To look you in the eye_  
 _And let all the things you mean to me_  
 _Come tumbling out my mouth indeed its time_  
 _Tell you why_  
 _I say its infinitely true_

 _And there's no cure_  
 _And no way to be sure_  
 _Why everythings turned inside out_  
 _Instilling so much doubt_  
 _It makes me so tired_  
 _I feel so uninspired_  
 _My head is battling with my heart_  
_My logic has been torn apart_  
 _And now_  
 _It all turns sour_  
 _Come sweeten_  
 _Every afternoon_

_Say you'll stay_   
_Don't come and go_   
_Like you do_   
_Sway my way_   
_Yeah I need to know_   
_All about you_

**Mrs Henderson Presents – All The Things You Are**  
_Time and again I've longed for adventure_  
_Something to make my heart beat the faster_  
 _What did I long for? I never really knew_  
 _Finding your love I found my adventure_  
 _Touching your hand, my heart beats the faster_  
 _All that I want in all of this world is you_

_You are the promised kiss of springtime_   
_That makes the lonely winter seem long_   
_You are the breathless hush of evening_   
_That lingers on the brink of a lovely song_   
_You are the angel glow that lights a star_   
_The dearest things I know are what you are_   
_Some day my happy arms will hold you_   
_And someday I'll know that moment divine_   
_When all the things you are – are mine_

**Paul Weller – You Do Something To Me**  
_You do something to me, something deep inside_  
_I'm hanging on the wire for a love I'll never find_  
 _You do something wonderful then chase it all away_  
 _Mixing my emotions that throws me back again_  
 _Hanging on the wire, I'm waiting for the change_  
 _I'm dancing through the fire, just to catch a flame_  
 _And feel real again_

 **Jack Johnson – Better Together**  
_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things_  
_like a shoebox of photographs_  
 _with sepia-toned loving_  
 _Love is the answer_  
 _at least for most of the questions in my heart like_  
 _Why are we here? And where do we go?_  
 _And how come it’s so hard?_  
 _Not always easy and_  
 _sometimes life can be deceiving_  
 _I'll tell you one thing it's always better when we're together_

_And all of these moments_   
_just might find their way into my dreams tonight_   
_But I know that they’ll be gone_   
_when the morning light sings_   
_or brings new things_   
_for tomorrow night you see_   
_that they’ll be gone too,_   
_too many things I have to do_   
_But if all of these dreams might find their way_   
_into my day to day scene_   
_I'd be under the impression_   
_I was somewhere in between_   
_With only two,_   
_Just me and you_

**Yann Tiersen – Guilty**  
_Is it a sin? Is it a crime?_  
_Loving you dear like I do._  
 _If it's a crime then I'm guilty._  
 _Guilty of loving you._

_Maybe I'm wrong dreaming of you_   
_Dreaming the lonely night through_   
_If it's a crime then I'm guilty_   
_Guilty of dreaming of you_

**Death Cab For Cutie – I Will Possess Your Heart**  
_You reject my advances and desperate pleas_  
_I won’t let you, let me down so easily, so easily_  
 _You gotta spend some time love, you gotta spend some time with me_  
 _And I know that you’ll find love, I will possess your heart_

 **Al Jolson – Ma Blushin’ Rosie**  
_Rosie, you are my posy,_  
_you are my hearts bouquet,_  
 _Come out here in the moonlight,_  
 _There's something sweet love,_  
 _I wanna say._  
 _Your honey boy I'm waiting,_  
 _Those ruby lips to greet_  
 _Don't be so captivating_  
 _My blushing Rosie_  
 _My posy sweet._

 **The Weepies – Somebody Loved**  
_Rain turns the sand into mud_  
_Wind turns the trees into bone_  
 _Stars turning high up above_  
 _You turn me into somebody loved_

 **Judy Collins – Send In The Clowns**  
_What a surprise_  
_Who could foresee_  
 _I'd come to feel about you_  
 _What you'd felt about me?_  
 _[...] What a surprise_  
 _What a cliché_

 **The Cranberries – Dreams**  
_Oh, my life is changing everyday,_  
_In every possible way._  
 _And oh, my dreams, it's never quite as it seems,_  
 _Never quite as it seems._

_I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more,_   
_Because it came from you._   
_And then I open up and see the person falling here is me,_   
_A different way to be._

_I want more impossible to ignore,_   
_Impossible to ignore._   
_And they'll come true, impossible not to do,_   
_Impossible not to do._

_And now I tell you openly, you have my heart so don't hurt me._   
_You're what I couldn't find._   
_A totally amazing mind, so understanding and so kind;_   
_You're everything to me._

**Al Jolson – You Made Me Love You**  
_You made me love you_  
_I didn't want to do it, I didn't want to do it_  
 _You made me love you_  
 _and all the time you knew it_  
 _I guess you always knew it._  
 _You made me happy sometimes, you made me glad_  
 _But there were times, Dear, you made me feel so bad_

 **Michael Kamen – Plaisir D’amour**  
_Plaisir d'amour ne dure qu'un moment_  
_Chagrin d'amour dure toute la vie_  
 _J'ai tout quittee pour l'ingrate Silvie_  
 _Elle me quitte et prend un autre amans_  
 _Plaisir d'amour dure qu un moment_  
 _Chagrin d amour dure toute la vie_  
 _"Tant que cette eau coulera doucement_  
 _Vers ce ruisseau qui borde la prairie_  
 _Je t'aimerai", me repetait Silvie_  
 _L'eau coule encor, elle a change pourtant_  
 _Plaisir d'amour ne dure qu un moment_  
 _Chagrin d'amour dure toute la vie_

 **Murray Gold – Abide With Me**  
_Abide with me; fast falls the eventide;_  
_The darkness deepens; Lord with me abide._  
 _When other helpers fail and comforts flee,_  
 _Help of the helpless, O abide with me._

_Hold Thou Thy cross before my closing eyes;_   
_Shine through the gloom and point me to the skies._   
_Heaven’s morning breaks, and earth’s vain shadows flee;_   
_In life, in death, O Lord, abide with me._

**John Barrowman – Time After Time**  
_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_  
_and think of you_  
 _caught up in circles confusion--_  
 _is nothing new_  
 _Flashback--warm nights--_  
 _almost left behind_  
 _suitcases of memories,_  
 _time after--_

_sometimes you picture me--_   
_I'm walking too far ahead_   
_you're calling to me, I can't hear_   
_what you've said--_   
_Then you say--go slow--_   
_I fall behind--_   
_the second hand unwinds_

**Radiohead – How To Disappear Completely**  
_That man, that's not me_  
_[...] I'm not here_  
 _This isn't happening_  
 _I'm not here_  
 _I'm not here_

_In a little while I’ll be gone_   
_The moment's already passed_   
_I'm not here_   
_This isn't happening_   
_I'm not here_   
_I'm not here_

**As Tall As Lions – Maybe I’m Just Tired**  
_Well maybe I'm just scared_  
_scared to let you go_  
 _I want you to know_  
 _right from hello_  
 _your love just kept me wondering_  
 _Well maybe I'm just tired_  
 _tired of never knowing_  
 _I know I'm not good enough for you_

 **A Fine Frenzy – Goodbye My Almost Lover**  
_We walked along a crowded street_  
_You took my hand and danced with me_  
 _Images_  
 _And when you left you kissed my lips_  
 _You told me you would never let forget these images_  
 _No_

_[...] Goodbye my almost lover_   
_Goodbye my hopeless dream_   
_I’m trying not to think about you_   
_Can’t you just let me be?_   
_So long my luckless romance_   
_My back is turned on you_   
_Shoulda known you’d bring me heartache_   
_Almost lovers always do_

**Joe Purdy – Suitcase**  
_No don't worry with your suitcase, dear_  
_And don't worry with your suitcase, dear_  
 _Cause the people out to get you_  
 _They don't know that you're here_  
 _So don't worry with your suitcase, dear_

 **America – That’s All I’ve Got To Say**  
_I've had time to write a book_  
_About the way you act and look,_  
 _But I haven't got a paragraph._  
 _Words are always getting in my way._  
 _Anyway, I love you._  
 _That's all I have to tell you._  
 _That's all I've got to say._

_And now, I'd like to make a speech_   
_About the love that touches each,_   
_But stumbling, I would make you laugh._   
_I feel as though my tongue were made of clay._   
_Anyway, I love you._   
_That's all I have to tell you._

**Kelly Clarkson – My Life Would Suck Without You**  
_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_  
_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_  
 _I know that I've got issues_  
 _But you're pretty messed up too_  
 _Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

_Being with you_   
_Is so dysfunctional_   
_I really shouldn't miss you_   
_But I can’t let you go_   
_Oh yeah_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_   
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_   
_You got a piece of me_   
_And honestly,_   
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_


End file.
